Happy Birthday Chloe
by Nayaholic23
Summary: Beca hates birthdays. But for some reason, she finds herself planning a surprise party for Chloe. One-shot.


Happy Birthday Chloe

Beca hates birthdays. She not really sure why. Maybe its because it seems that every birthday she's had brings back a bad memory. On her fourth birthday, one of the kids at her Ninja Turtles themed party (she was a tomboy even when she was young) threw up all over her new Rafael t-shirt. Her fifth birthday the school bully, Mark, decided it would be a good idea to push her off the top of the slide so she would fall on her arm and break it. Her sixth birthday no one showed up to her party. Her seventh birthday her Pop-Pop passed away. And on her eighth birthday, the dog that she's had her whole life got ran over by her dad of all people, when he made a hasty escape to leave the house after fighting with Beca's mom. Beca hates birthdays and now she's pretty sure why, but for some reason, she finds herself planning a surprise party for Chloe with Aubrey. Chloe. Her best friend, the girl she's in love with. Over the past seven months, Chloe had somehow wiggled her way past the walls that Beca's used to keep people out and getting to know her for years. Even Jesse, with his sweet and goofy personality couldn't get past her walls. Jesse. That was a train wreck waiting to happen. Thank goodness Beca ended it before it could really start.

"Beca. Beca. Beca!" Aubrey yells, waving her hands in front of the brunette's face.

"Geez Aubrey, what?!" Beca slaps the blonde's hands from her face.

"You were daydreaming for like the past five minutes. If you want to accomplish everything you want for the party today, I suggest you stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop it, Beca. What were you even thinking about anyways?" Aubrey asks.

"Nothing, just the party." Beca partly lies. She almost gets away with it until Aubrey notices her flaming red cheeks.

"You were thinking about a certain redhead weren't you?"

Beca's cheeks pretty much give away the answer.

"Oh my God you were! You're going to tell her tonight right?" the blonde demands.

"Yeah, and Aubrey I'm freaking out."

"What are you freaking out about? Chloe's going to say the same thing, she adores you. She mentions you like every five seconds. She really likes you for some reason." the older woman shrugs.

"Gee thanks, Aubrey, you're the best friend ever." Beca deadpans. Even though Beca and Aubrey didn't quite get along at the start of the year, they grew quite close since the ICCA's. Not as close as Aubrey and Chloe of course, but close enough to be considered close friends, maybe even best friends.

"Shut up. Now what's next on the list?"

"List? Oh shit . . ." Beca trails off.

"What? Don't tell me you lost it?" Aubrey asks with her eyes wide.

"Um okay then I won't tell you." Beca mumbles as she cowers away from her friend. She's not sure if Aubrey is going throw up all over her or yell at her. But judging by the shade of Aubrey's face it seems that its going to be the latter.

"What the hell Beca?! You cant just lose important stuff like that! You do realize that list had almost all of the party information on it?! Now how are we supposed to know what do next? Do you at least have the numbers saved on your phone? Or did you only write them on the list?"

"Um no?" _God I really suck at this party planning thing._

"NO?! How the hell do you think we are going to get anything done today?! Oh God, this is going to be a disaster, we're not going to get anything done. The party -" Aubrey gags and makes it to the sink before the lunch that she and Beca ate came spewing out of her. _Okay well I guess she's vomiting too._

Being used to it now, Beca goes off to her room to try and find that damn list before Aubrey pukes up a lung. She lifts up her DJ equipment and looks under it. _Where is that damn list?_ _Oh!_ Beca runs over to her bedside table and retrieves the list from under her lamp. She remembers she was checking it last night before she went to bed and put it under her lamp.

"I found it!" she exclaims as she makes her way back into the living room.

"Where was it?!" Aubrey asks as she stalks out of the kitchen.

"Under my lamp." Beca smirks.

"You know what? I'm just not even going to say anything. What's next on the list?"

"You know, you're technically saying something by saying that you're not going to say anything." the nineteen year-old smirks.

"Beca." Aubrey pinches her nose.

"Okay, okay." the brunette laughs. She loves getting the blonde worked up. "It says to go to the auditorium and make sure the crew is setting things up how we want."

"Alright, well let's go." Aubrey picks up her keys and leaves the house with Beca behind her.

BechloeBechloeBechloeBechloe

Turns out hiring a reliable crew to decorate an auditorium with glow sticks is a lot harder than it should be. But then again, Amy gave them the guys' number so maybe it wasn't a good idea in the first place. Anyways the guys that they hired only put a handful of glow sticks on the walls and ceiling. Beca and Aubrey were pissed. Beca thought Aubrey was going to blow chunks all over the men, but thankfully (for their sake) Beca managed to calm her down enough so she wouldn't have to worry about puking her lunch (again) when she scolded them for being "mindless imbeciles that will never be successful in life because their brain is the size of a peanut". Aubrey kicked them out after and it took four hours for her and Beca to get the glow sticks the way they wanted. Beca's not even sure how many times she cursed Chloe for being obsessed with them. Why couldn't she be obsessed with something that was a lot easier to set up? Like confetti or streamers? Streamers would be a lot easier to hand from the ceiling than glow sticks.

Right now, they're in back in Beca's dad's house getting ready for the party. Warren, Beca's dad, persuaded Beca to stay at Barden for the summer and she may have said yes but not because a certain redhead was there. No that'd be ridiculous.

"Beca you should probably get going. The party is going to start soon." the blonde suggests.

"I know I'm just working up the nerve to go." Beca mutters nervously.

"It'll be fine. She's going to love everything, you shouldn't worry."

"Aubrey, you of all people should know that the phrase 'you shouldn't worry' is complete bullshit."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Shut up I'm trying to comfort you."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're not the best at comforting?"

"Whatever. I can't believe I spent all day with you."

"Ew, we did spend all day together, and I didn't want to kill you at like all today. Oh my God what is happening to me?"

"You're softening up. It's the Chloe effect. Now leave before you're late."

Beca stands up and pulls Aubrey in for a hug. "Um, thanks for all the help today, Aubrey. I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without you."

"No problem, Becs. After all Chloe is my best friend. And even though you annoy the hell out of me most of the time, so are you. And I would do anything for you guys. Now go get the birthday girl." the older woman smiles. Beca grabs Chloe's gift, a bouquet of flowers, and leaves Aubrey in her dad's house to lock up.

As Beca walks to Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment she tries to get herself psyched to go get Chloe. _Okay Beca, you can do this. The worse that can happen is she says no, we stop talking, eventually stop being friends, and I'll spend the rest of my life unhappy and heartbroken until I eventually die alone. Oh shit. I can't do this._ Just as Beca is about to turn around and head back home to tell Aubrey she can pick her up instead, her iphone vibrates.

_Beca Mitchell if you chicken out I will personally rip out your vocal chords. WITH MY BARE HANDS. _-Aubrey "the bitch" Posen

Beca's eyes go wide and she frantically walks to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Of course Aubrey would watch her walk to Chloe and her apartment just to make sure she didn't punk out. Beca walks to the front of their door. Just knock Beca. Do it. She brings her shaking hand to the door. Knock on the damn-

"BECA!" there's a blur of red as Chloe wraps her arms around the younger girl in a suffocating hug.

"Um Chlo, I'm happy to see you too, but we can't spend any time together if I die from suffocation."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you! I haven't seen you or Bree all day and I was having best friend withdrawal or something." the redhead says with her sparkling blue eyes wide.

"Well I'm here now. Uh, these are for you." the brunette hands over the bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, thanks Becs! I'm going to put these in a vase, I'll be right back." Chloe is gone for a quick moment and comes back beaming.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?" the energetic twenty-two year old asks.

"I was thinking we could take a walk around campus. Is that cool?" Beca bites her lip. If Chloe says no then this will never work.

"Of course! Anything with you is great!" Chloe beams.

"Cool lets go."

While Chloe locks up, Beca checks her phone for any new messages. She has two, one from Aubrey and Fat Amy.

_Everybody is here and they all love it. DON'T YOU DARE CHICKEN OUT MITCHELL. _-Aubrey "the bitch" Posen

_Yo Shaw shank this place looks awesome! It almost beats the time when one of my boyfriends from Tasmania made me a fort out of pizza. But can you hurry up and get Red here because this cake is calling my name. And I mean the whole cake_. -Fat Amy

_I won't, geez. And keep Amy away from the cake!_ -Beca (to Aubrey "the bitch" Posen)

_Thanks, Amy. I think._ -Beca (to Fat Amy)

As they leave the apartment complex Chloe immediately laces their hands together. Beca has to keep from smiling as the redhead touches her.

"So how was your day birthday girl?"

"It was great! The girls took me to the spa and we all got facials and got our nails done. Look aren't they pretty?!" The older girl wiggles her sparkly blue nails in front of her friend's face.

"Oh yeah, they're great. Lots of sparkles." Beca nods.

"I know right?! And they gave the best gifts! Denise took one of my pictures the last time we had the Bellas over and painted a portrait of me! It's the tits! And Stacie got me this really cute lingerie set. I'm not really sure when I'll be using it but it's so cute! Fat Amy gave me a gift card to that new frozen yogurt place down the street; we have to go there sometime I heard it totes amaze!" Chloe smiles widely as she recalls her day to her favorite brunette. Only Chloe can use words like totes and amaze together and still sound completely adorable.

"Chloe, I'm glad you're day turned out so well. Do you want your present now?"

"Yes! What is it?!" The twenty two year-old exclaims.

"Well it's not much but uh yeah. Here." Beca hands over the long black velvet box.

Chloe opens the box with wide eyes. "Oh my God, Beca, you got me a diamond necklace?!" The necklace has a diamond heart with a pink jewel in it.

"Uh yeah, do you like it?" Beca asks nervously. The gift was the one thing that Aubrey didn't help Beca with for the party. She didn't really know what to get so she figured jewelry would be the way to go.

"Oh my God, nobody has ever gotten me a diamond necklace before. I love it, thank you so so so much!" the redhead says excitedly. She pulls Beca in for another suffocating hug.

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Uh sure." Chloe lifts up her hair and the brunette clips the necklace onto the girl's neck.

"Um, Chloe, can we talk?" Beca asks nervously.

"What is it? Should I be worried?" Chloe's big blue eyes grow wide with worry.

"No! If anything I should be worried. Can we sit down?"

"Of course."

They wind up stopping and sitting on a bench in front of the auditorium, where Chloe's party is being held.

"What's wrong, Becs?" the older woman frowns. Beca mutter something unintelligible.

"Beca, honey, I can't understand what you're saying."

The brunette sighs. "I'm in love with you, Chloe, and I have been for some time now. I don't know how but you managed to get past my walls and got me to fall in love with you. I love you Chloe, so would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Chloe stays still for a moment, trying to process what she's hearing. Before she knows what she's doing, Chloe pulls Beca in for a searing kiss. When they part its only because they need air.

"Wow." Beca pants.

"Does that answer your question?" Chloe asks, beaming.

"Oh yeah. I'll have to ask questions more often." the brunette smirks.

"This is the best birthday ever. The only thing that would make it better is if I got to see Bree today." the redhead sighs.

"Come on, Red. Lets sneak into the auditorium."

"Why?"

"Because . . . I uh, I wanted to revisit the place where we spent most of our time this year, and what a better place than the auditorium right?" Beca fibs. _Wow, I should win an Oscar for this acting job I'm doing right now._

"Okay!" the older woman chirps. _Thank God Chloe is gullible._

Chloe grabs her girlfriend's hand as they walk into the building.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feelin' twenty two! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you!" Chloe sings.

"That song is actually really appropriate for you right now." the brunette says as she leads them through the dark hallway.

"I know! I've been singing it all day!" Chloe exclaims. Beca just chuckles as she pictures her girlfriend dancing around her and Aubrey's apartment singing Taylor Swift.

"We're here!" the younger girl pulls Chloe through the doors.

"Beca, what are you talking a-"

"SURPRISE!"

Chloe jumps from the noise and her face scrunches up. And then she starts crying.

"Oh no, Chlo, don't cry. Do you hate it? Of course you hate it. I can take it all down if you want?" Beca asks, worried. She hates it whenever Chloe cries.

Chloe pulls Beca in for another bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God I love it and I love you so much! Thank you so much!" she cries.

"Chloe, do you like it?" Aubrey asks from the crowd of hopeful faces. There's a bunch of people there because Chloe is pretty much friends with everyone on campus. It's almost impossible to find a person that doesn't find Chloe to be completely adorable with her bubbly and energetic personality.

"Bree!" the redhead quickly detaches herself from her girlfriend's arms and flies into Aubrey's.

"I love it!" she yells so everyone can hear her. The crowd sighs in relief and breaks out to continue the party.

"Hey Red, can I please cut the cake? I promise to save you at least the fourth biggest piece. Please I'm starving!" Fat Amy begs from the food table.

"Amy, you've been eating since we got here." Cynthia Rose comments.

"Doesn't mean I'm not hungry." Amy says incredulously .

"Go ahead, Amy, I'll come get some in a little bit." the redhead says. She turns to her best friend.

"Did you and Beca do this?"

"It was mostly Beca, but I helped set up and stuff."

"You guys are awesome you know that right? And oh my gosh, Bree, Beca and I are totes a couple now!"

"Really?! Chloe that's great! Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie you owe me and Lily ten bucks, each!" the blonde yells as she walks over to the girls.

"What was that about?" Beca asks as she walks over to where her girlfriend is standing.

"I don't even want to know." Chloe smiles. In the background someone plugged in their iPod. Of course the first song that comes on is Titanium.

"Ooh! This is our song! Let's dance!"

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_ I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_ I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_ you shoot me down, but I get up_

___ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_ fire away, fire away_

_ ricochet, you take your aim_

_ fire away, fire away_

_ you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

"Our song? I thought this was your lady jam?"

"Former lady jam. Its our song because it's the song that brought us together!"

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_ Ghost town and haunted love_

_ Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_ I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_ fire away, fire away_

_ ricochet, you take your aim_

_ fire away, fire away_

_ you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ you shoot me down, but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

Beca raises her eyebrows. "You mean the song that brought you to my shower."

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_ Fired at the ones who run_

_ Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ l am titanium_

_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

"Be quiet." Chloe whispers before pulling Beca into a hard kiss. _You know this birthday wasn't that bad, and it wasn't even mine._

_I am titanium._


End file.
